


i got troubles, lord, but not today

by thesaddestboner



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After three months on a bus, constantly moving from one city to the next with barely a second to stop and catch their breaths, Kris realizes Adam is his best friend.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got troubles, lord, but not today

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Wash Away” by Joe Purdy. Originally written for a comment meme. My first Kradam (sort of) fic!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

After three months on a bus, constantly moving from one city to the next with barely a second to stop and catch their breaths, Kris realizes Adam is his best friend.

It’s like somebody’s thrown a bucket of ice-cold water over his head. He’d always thought of Katy as his best friend, his soulmate, the only one who knew him inside and out. He feels like he’s being disloyal to her, as silly as that sounds.

Sunset is bleeding into dusk, and Kris is hanging out in the back of their tour bus with Adam, quietly strumming on his guitar while Adam plays on a laptop and sings under his breath. Kris can hear faint strains of music coming from Adam’s headphones. Kris starts plucking out the first few chords of Joe Purdy’s “Wash Away.”

He starts tapping his foot on the ground as he plays, one-two-three, one-two-three, and Adam looks up from his laptop. They lock eyes and smile, as if on cue.

Kris looks down at his guitar, smile lingering. No one ever said he couldn’t have two best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
